


✭˚･ﾟ✧Skepnoblade Oneshots *✭˚･ﾟ✧

by thatoneperson0000



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, i have no idea what i'm doing honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000
Summary: I will probably write about Technoblade (watched him since Sky Wars :O), Skeppy, BadBoyHalo, and a6dIf I don't procrastinate that is rip  ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙)⊃══⛧⌒｡:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title from "Muffin Squad Oneshots" to "Skepnoblade Oneshots" bc I was mainly writing Skepnoblade anyway lol. I won't be writing anymore SkepHalo stuff, but I will still keep that chapter in there :P

Aight so if you're reading this please don't read it out loud on livestream or videos (from the words of LuxRayFan on her/his A Painful Loss fic). I know I posted this online, but I intended this to be for the fans, and it'll probably make me feel uncomfortable if read outloud.

ALSO: I know these are real life people, and I do not want to assume anything about them. This is about their Minecraft personas, not their real life selves, and is all a work of FICTION.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Another important thing I want to say to anyone who is a fan of any real-life celebrity/Youtuber:

Please don't push your ships or ship fanart/fanfic onto these people. If you make a fanart of a ship, don't tag them in their twitter, or comment "are you gay" or whatever on their videos. Don't try to assume your ship is "canon" or anything unless they explicitly say it themselves, and don't assume they're gay from the way they act, because chances are, they're not and it'll make them feel uncomfortable with their friendship.

I think it's alright to ship people, and write fanfics, and draw fanart of your ship, as long as you don't try to make them see it (pushing it on them, tagging them) or assume that your ship is real or whatever when it isn't. :)))

But anyways, enjoy!


	2. TechnoSkep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe in which Skeppy is in the same college as Technoblade, and they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> Dave = Technoblade
> 
> Zak = Skeppy
> 
> Darryl = BadBoyHalo
> 
> Vincent = A6d

"No no no no!" Zak muttered under his breath as he ran across the campus. "I can't believe I'm late, no no no no pleaseeee let me make it to class!" 

He'd overslept, and his awful alarm had somehow not gone off, so he was left running in the rain without an umbrella to get to class. The puddles sloshed around him as he went through them, getting absolutely drenched in the process. 

"I can't believe this, why is the campus so freaking big!" Zak exclaimed, rounding a corner before seeing a flash of blue and ramming into a student. 

"Shi-" Zak heard the other student say, somehow registering in his mind that this was a somewhat familiar voice, before he scrambled to pick up his things.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late to class so I got to hurry, sorry," Zak apologized profusely, grabbing the other student's hand to lift him off the ground before running off again to class. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

_Well, that was a great start to my day_, Dave thought as he stood near the corner, confused. He looked down, seeing a notebook on the ground where the other student had been a moment before. He bent down to pick it up. 

"He left his notebook," Dave said out loud, before laughing a little. "Oh my god, the _nerd_. Uhhh, I would return it, but I don't know what his name is. That's quite a problem." He opened the notebook to see if there were any contact information to return it--not to peek at it, of course, but there was nothing of the sort.

He'd only gotten a glimpse of the other student; he knew the other guy had black hair, and tanned skin, but nothing else really. It'd been a quick hit-and-run, so Dave was left a bit confused. There was something about his voice, though, that reminded Dave of someone, but he shook that thought off. 

What were the chances?

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

Zak rushed into the lecture hall, but to his surprise, the professor didn't take attendance. 

_Oh yeah, I'm an idiot_, Zak thought to himself. _Uni is different from highschool, you dumb idiot! Now I'm soaked and I've lost my notebook! What a fantastic day!_

He sighed, setting up his laptop to take notes on google docs for the lecture. The girl next to him--her name was Stephanie, he's pretty sure--held out a tissue pack to him.

"You look like you jumped into a pool before coming here," she whispered as the professor continued his lecture. "Take this, I mean it's not much, but maybe it'll help?"

"Oh, thanks," Zak replied, grinning a little. Wow, what a nice person. 

"No problem, you just look like you've had a bad day," she whispered back. 

"You wouldn't believe it."

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

_Finally, classes are over for today! _Zak thought, stretching as he walked through the halls of the Math building. His shoes were still making squeaky noises, which was uncomfortable but manageable by now. The rain was still pouring heavily outside, pounding on the windows and causing the hallways to have wet footprints all over them.

In the hallways, there were a few groups of students milling around, talking to each other. There wasn't a lot, since afternoon classes were still going on, but Zak had morning classes this particular day, so he was finished. 

"And then this absolute _clown_ comes out of nowhere, telling me that they finished the group assignment, but guess what? Nahhh."

Zak paused, steps slowing down a bit unconsciously as he heard that familiar voice. He would know, hearing that low voice during the many times they've recorded together and played on Hypixel. 

_There's no way_, he thought. _No freaking WAY. Out of all the places on earth, HERE. _

He turned around discreetly, looking back for a second, catching the guy's eyes. He was taller than Zak, wearing a dark blue jacket, black shirt and pants, and had dirty blonde hair. He pushed up his glasses, as they were falling down his face. He suddenly stopped talking to the group he was with before, and shuffled awkwardly, looking contemplative.

Zak decided to just walk up to the guy, coming into the group conversation. They all turned to look at him for a second, before going back to talking.

"Hey, what's up!" He exclaimed, grinning awkwardly. "You're the guy I bumped into this morning--I'm really sorry for that, by the way."

"Uh--it's alright," the guy replied, smiling a bit back. "Skeppy right?"

"OH MY GOD--I knew it," Zak said, putting his hands up. "Of course you're Techno. _Of course _the first time I meet you in real life is me basically bowling you over." 

"Dave, you know this guy?" One of the other guys at the side inquired, looking at said person. 

"Well, ye--" Dave started saying, before he was interrupted by a "Wait your name is Dave??"

"I said it in one of my videos."

"I don't watch all of them, alright?" Zak replied, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe you're in my university," Dave said, crossing his arms. "What a scammm." 

"Shut up, I was here first."

"What do you _meannn_?" 

Zak broke out into giggles after, clutching the books he had to his chest. 

"You're shorter than I thought," Dave teased, smirking. 

"1v1 me right 3am Hypixel duels tomorrow," Zak snapped back jokingly.

"You're joking right. I'm _not_ waking--"

"Yeah, it is a joke. Or is it?"

Dave rolled his eyes, before pulling out a familiar notebook and handing it to Zak. 

"It's your notebook," he said. "You dropped it when you bumped into me."

"Oh, right, thanks," Zak said, surprised. "What a gentleman. Anyway, what classes do you have?"

"Nothing really. Just underwater basket weaving--I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Stop hitting me!"

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

Two days later, Zak was finishing up on studying for the next lecture when he decided to send a discord text to Dave.

**HotElbows **

Skep: hey lets recoersd in HYpixel rn

Skep: lets record

Skep: you busy rn??

Skep: hey 

Skep: hey

Skep: answer me pls

HotElbows: oh my god

HotElbows: no, I just finished hw 

Skep: good

HotElbows: I assume you're finished as well

Skep: yeah lets hop on teamspeak

HotElbows: wait, how the hell do you record if you have a room mate?

Skep: im sure he wont mind...

Skep: i mean he spends half of his time

Skep: somewhere else

HotElbows: Same lol 

_"Buddy has joined your channel"_

"Hey," a familiar voice chimed in. 

"HEY what's up?" Zak replied, opening his Minecraft and recording software. "Alright, Skywars? Party me and do teams."

"So no Grinch Simulator?"

"_No_, stop it right now," Zak said lightheartedly. "Alright I'm on and recording. You started?"

"Yeah," Dave replied. A few seconds pass as they create a party and enter in a game of skywars, nicked.

"Welcome guys to another skywars video," Technoblade starts out with his usual intro. "And I know I haven't been uploading lately, but today we've got a lot to talk about, so we are joined here today with--"

"HI!" Skeppy interrupts, shifting in front of Techno and hitting him in game. "HELLO! I'M HERE!"

"--Skeppy," Techno finished, an audible sigh going through the teamspeak. "Okay, so funny thing is, Skeppy and I are in the same university."

"YO it's so crazy guys," Skeppy added in as the Skywars cages disappeared and every player scrambled for the gear inside the chests. "So like, I was late to class one day--oh wait, STOP! THIS GUY'S HITTING ME WITH SNOWBALLS! _STOP! _"

"So one day?" 

"Oh yeah, so one day I was late to class and so I was running and everything--which I didn't have to, because turns out this professor didn't even _care_ about who attended the lectures--and then I like _flew_ into Techno in the hallways," Skeppy explained as he shot at another player. 

"My first impression of him was some nerd who was running in the hallways while it was _raining_," Techno added on, enderpearling to another player and fighting him. "STRENGTHHH! Anyway, it was a _very_ good impression, I can tell you all that. He did apologize though, wouldn't have expected that from Skep--" 

"HEY! _Sorry_ I was just concerned about my grades!" Skeppy retorted, walking off the edge suddenly. "WHYYYY! WHO PUT THAT HOLE??"

"Oh my god,_ of course_ you fall off," Techno replied, exasperated. "Looks like I'm going to break my back _carrying_ this team again."

"It wasn't my fault! Someone put a stupid hole there!"

"Ex_cuses_!" Techno said, before the [Victory] words popped up on both their screens. "Technoblade neva dies!" 

They recorded for another hour, and a few days after that, Technoblade put up a video titled: **Skeppy and I Met In College**

Comments:

_10Ksubswithoutvideos_

0:10 No way??? Like it's such a huge coincidence that they're in the same college??? (1.3 likes)

_imahorsexd_

wow, and people thought Infinity War was the ultimate crossover (456 likes)

Reply: _xXStarburstoO: _ imahorsexd What does that have to do with anything (10 likes)

Reply: _Bigshagger_: xXStarburstoO r/whoosh (4 likes)

Reply: _xXStarburstoO_: Bigshagger shut the fuck up (3 likes)

_MinecraftisbetterthanRoblox78_:

So now they get to see each other everyday irl, whoahhh (32 likes)

_herbalbeverage_

gay (2 likes)

Reply: _ shadowlegends:_ can you not (35 likes)

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**HotElbows**

Skep: hey

Skep: hey

Skep: hey

Skep: hey wheres your dorm???

HotElbows: Pls Skeppy

HotElbows: Why?

Skep: wanna come over

Skep: im bored

HotElbows: Don't you have actual videos to edit?

Skep: well yeah

Skep: but i wanna come over

HowElbows: fine

HowElbows: Second floor, room 103

Skep: sweet thanks

Skep: hehe

HotElbows: I'm going to regret this, aren't I

"Skeppy, what do you even want to do?" Dave asked as he opened the door, hair ruffled up a bit. It was a Saturday, and he had woken up a bit later, but hadn't bothered to really comb out his hair. It looked cute on him though.

_What the hell am I thinking,_ Zak thought, as he opened his mouth to say, "just call me Zak irl."

"Uhh oh no now I have pressure to say the same," Dave joked, stepping aside to let Zak in. 

"Your name isn't Zak," Zak teased, sitting down on the chair next to the table where Dave's laptop was currently sitting. "Dude, you look dead inside. You should go outside already, get some fresh air."

"Coming from _you_," Dave replied, flopping down unto his bed again. "I don't feel like it, so let's nottt." 

"Come on! Let's go to that ramen place that opened recently!" Zak exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of the chair. 

"I have to pay off my college debts," Dave complained.

"Pleaaase, just once!" Zak pleaded. "Do it for me? It's a Saturday, come onnnn!"

"Hmmm," Dave hummed. "Do I get anything out of this...?"

"You get to spend time with yours truly," Zak said, pointing his thumb at himself. He walked over to Dave on the bed, grabbing his hand and pulling.

"NOOO!" Dave said as he got off the bed. "I have to actually _walk_? Nonono." Zak took him by the wrist and pointed at the door, saying, "let's go!" 

Dave sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I _suppose _I'll come."

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ 

"Wow this is actually pretty good," Dave commented, looking at Zak and grinning. Said person felt his heart skip a beat for a second, before he breathed out again. 

"I told you so!" Zak exclaimed, before asking, "hey is it alright if I take a picture? Not to post on twitter or anything, just...you know, a picture."

"Yeah it's fine," Dave said as Zak put his arm around his shoulder and snapped a picture using his phone. 

"You're not bad company," Dave commented, looking at Zak in the eyes. "Thanks, I was having a shitty week."

Zak gasped exaggeratedly, saying "OOOO Technobalde is swearinggg!" 

"Like you haven't done so before," Dave snapped jokingly back. "I've done that in my older videos nerd." 

Once they were done, they paid and went outside, walking around the campus for awhile. Zak kept brushing his arms against Dave's, unconsciously keeping close to him. They talked for a while more, bantering back and forth before they headed back into their own dorms.

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Muffin Squad**

Skep: lets record

Skep: r u guys awake

Skep: baguette oui oui

Baguette: please

Baguette: WHY IS MY NAME BAGUETTE?

Skep: hehe

BaldPotato: Sorry, I've been busy these past few days

BaldPotato: But record what?

Skep: Imma stream

Skep: that alright?

Baguette: Yeah, I was going to do the same

BaldPotato: no

Skep: ??

BaldPotato: haha, just kidding

BaldPotato: Also, what are we recording

Skep: new survival series 

Skep: IP is 14ping.net

BaldPotato: ......

BaldPotato: You couldn't have chosen a better IP? 

Skep: I'll send the mods u guys gotta get ok

Skep: (link)

"RIGHT OKAY so TODAY we're going to start a modded survival!" Zak said after waiting a few minutes for viewers to start coming on. "With A6d and BaldBoyHalo!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY HIS NAME CORRECTLY BUT NOT MINE?!" Darryl raged. 

"I got some wood," Vincent said, his in-game character throwing some blocks on the ground. 

"Already?" Darryl asked, picking it up.

"Yeah, you guys took too long," Vincent replied.

They ended up recording for about two hours, before a knock sounded at Zak's door.

"Wait, I need to open the door real quick," Zak said, tossing down his headphones. "I wonder who it is." He opened the door, revealing Dave, who looked over his shoulder at Zak's equipment on the table.

"Oh, are you streaming?" Dave asked, stepping in.

"Yeah, but we'll probably end it soon anyways," Zak replied, putting on his headphones again and looked at the chat (which was exploding). 

**Chat**:

pingspoofer: TECHNO

ibm10: watch out the god is here

point7Op: you guys weren't kidding about the college thing

annasmith: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

stage4cancerx: TECHNOBLADE

askdhjk: wow he's taller than skeppy

jaidentherock: LMAO HE HERE

Dave wasn't in the camera; it only showed his body since he was standing while Zak was sitting in front of his desk. Dave took Zak's microphone, saying into it "welcome guys back to another skywars video--" 

Zak took it back before saying, "ANYWAY BYE GUYS! Byeee!" He then ended the stream, leaning back into his chair and breathing out slowly. 

"Wow you came to my dorm room for once," Zak said, looking up at Dave.

"I was in one of my rare moods to talk for once," Dave said. "Don't count on that happening again any time soon."

"Bruh," Zak replied. "Sit here." He pulled out another chair, pulling Dave down into it. Zak felt Dave's knees bump into his, but he kept it there instead of moving it away. 

"Here, look at this meme I saw yesterday," Zak suddenly said, laughing loudly at it. 

"Oh my god," Dave said as he looked at it, but his mouth turned up once his eyes reached the bottom of the page. 

Zak watched Dave as he laughed, although Dave covered the bottom half of his face while laughing with his hand, the computer screen being reflected in his glasses. Zak scooted his arm a bit closer to Dave's as they randomly clicked on memes and looked at their reddits. 

It wasn't until around five when they realized the stream was still on. It was a small comfort knowing that the webcam was off, though--although it didn't stop his stream chat from saying things like "omg what about baldboyhalo" and "am I the only one finding this cute".

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

**Muffin Squad**

Skep: holy shit

BaldPotato: :O

BaldPotato: Not on my Christian Minecraft server

BaldPotato: just kidding, what's up?

Baguette: how do you change names

Skep: I think I like Techno

Skep: like _like _like

BaldPotato: that is a confusing sentence

Baguette: what

Skep: jsjfsdakjgdfsajfweabajsf

Baguette: noo my ship

Baguette: #Skephalo is sunken 

Baguette: techno_blade_ right

Skep: YES

Skep: WHAT OTHER TECHNO DO U KNOW

BaldPotato: that's pretty surprising news

BaldPotato: uh idk what advice to give

Skep: asjkfrajsdafjsafdkbajsf

Baguette: give him something for his birthday

Baguette: if it did not pass yet

BaldPotato: I agree

BaldPotato: umm like a muffin? 

Skep: im _not _giving him a muffin for his birtday 

Baguette: a mug

Skep: UH

Skep: not sure if he wants a mug

BaldPotato: >:( who doesn't want muffins

BaldPotato: giftcards? I mean straight up money works too

Skep: huh

Skep: youre right

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

"I can't believe he's streaming on his birthday!" Zak exclaimed, seeing the live icon for Technoblade on Youtube. "LMAO."

**"Skyblock with Timedeo"**

"--right so we just need to get some of _these _enchants," Technoblade said, putting some new enchants on his brand-new armor. 

A notification pops up suddenly on the screen, plus a pink pepe and $80 appearing as well. 

"Ah, the rare techno pepe!" Techno exclaimed, stopping his character's movements in game. "Thank you--_Skeppy_?!"

_"Use this money for your crippling college debt, kid," _the text-to-speech said. _"Enjoy, 14 14 14 14." _

Techno laughed, saying, "what a _clown_. Thank you though, appreciate it." 

A five dollar donation suddenly popped up as well, it's words saying: _Happy Birthday Techno! -Luna_

"Now everybody knows it's my birthday," Techno said, going into F5 mode and zooming into his face. "_Yes_, keep helping me pay off my debt."

MC Chatlog:

**Skeppy -> me**: TEAMSPEAK

**Skeppy -> me**: HAI stream sniping hehe

**Me -> Skeppy:** How could I refuse

_"Buddy has joined your channel."_

"Wait, I gotta change my video name," Techno said. "Sorry Timedeo, but he's got more subs than you, so I am obligated to play with him." 

**"Bedwars with Timedeo and Skeppy" **

"WOW," Timedeo replied, laughing a bit.

"I'm just kidding, let's play some bedwars I guess," Techno said, switching out the Skyblock lobby. "I'm actually getting more views, _incredible_." 

"WOW," Timedeo repeated. 

"We're playing bedwars?!" Skeppy exclaimed. "If I die, it's because I don't play this game a lot."

"Ex_cuses_," Timedeo and Techno said at the same time, before laughing together as well. Techno added Timedeo and Skeppy to a party, and they proceeded to destroy the other teams. Skeppy helped, although he fell off a couple times. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

"What are you doing here alone?" Zak asked, laying down next to Dave under a large tree on campus. It was in a fairly secluded spot, overlooking the large buildings and concrete paths leading to them. 

"Relaxing," Dave replied, looking up at the tree's canopy. He was sitting down, backpack thrown to the side with Zak laying down next to him. Zak suddenly moved his head so that it was on Dave's lap, visibly deflating afterwards.

"UH," Dave started, before Zak said, "this is more comfortable." 

"Fair enough." 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, with Zak closing his eyes as he enjoyed the peace.

"Sk-Zak?" Dave asked, awkwardly poking Zak's hair. It was pretty bouncy and soft, but that was beside the point. "You awake?"

Zak stayed still, breathing in and out slowly.

He was really just pretending, though.

"You're not really asleep," Dave commented, unconvinced. "There's no way. It's been like five minutes. _Bruh_." He shifted a bit, getting a bit more comfortable.

Zak moved his head a little, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Man, I was having a really nice nap," he complained, pretending as if he'd just been woken up. 

"You were _actually _sleeping?"

"Yeah!" Zak replied, before saying, "I was working on the midterm project last night, and it took _so _long. I slept for only two hours last night!" That part was true. 

"Your fault for working on it at the last minute," Dave replied, huffing but he didn't move. Zak grinned in victory. 

✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼ ҉ ✼

"Hey how would you feel if I told you that I liked you," Zak said as he and Dave were hanging around in Zak's dorm. They were leaning against each other, shoulders touching as they talked.

Dave tipped his head a little to look at him, before replying with, "I mean, I wouldn't be disappointed, since I like you too."

Zak went silent for a second.

"I actually didn't expect that," he said, flabbergasted. 

Dave shrugged, saying, "unless you want to take that back."

"WAIT no, no I don't," Zak said, before breaking off into a laugh. "Oh my goddd, this is so stupid." 

"Well, I had my suspicions about you liking me," Dave replied, smirking a bit. "It was never confirmed though, so I didn't--"

"--So you're alright with me kissing you right now?" Zak interrupted, looking at Dave.

"Shoot for it," Dave said, before Zak leaned over.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long what the heck 
> 
> UHHH it felt weird putting in Dave instead of Techno, but I feel like it'd also be kinda weird if I put Techno instead of Dave. 
> 
> Also, the reason why I didn't have Techno talk to Skeppy at first is bc he's said that he's kinda socially awkward, so I don't think he'd initiate the conversation lol I relate ;( I based their college off of UCI, bc I went there once before
> 
> AU Headcanon: Skeppy took so many AP classes that he was able to skip a year in college (he mentioned doing Calculus in high school and "try-harding" it, but not sure if it's AP Calculus or just regular). 
> 
> Also sorry if they're OOC rip had a hard time trying to characterize them XD 
> 
> I kinda feel like doing a Soulmate AU or something angsty next....but idk I don't have a lotta creative ideas :( 
> 
> Pairings I'll probably write next:
> 
> -SkepHalo
> 
> -A6halo?? (I dunno, just think it'll be interesting to write) 
> 
> -Prob anything about Techno cause currently he's my favorite MC Youtuber (Sky was my childhood one :((( ). CallmeCarson and Skeppy is close behind (and I can name a hundred other MC youtubers i love like TapL and Hwahui but lolll).


	3. SkepHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skeppy takes BadBoyHalo's offer to move into his place and become his roommate. 
> 
> Also Soulmate AU where everyone is born with a tattoo that glows and moves whenever soulmates meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide:
> 
> Darryl = BadBoyHalo
> 
> Vincent = A6d
> 
> Zak = Skeppy
> 
> George = Spifey
> 
> Dave = Technoblade

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"I didn't think you'd actually take my offer to move in," Darryl commented as they streamed on their new survival series together. 

Zak shrugged in real life, although he made his character in game crouch in front of BadBoyHalo and punch him. 

"So you weren't serious about that offer?" Zak asked, making himself seem more upset than he really was. "So.....you don't want me to move in?"

"NO that's not what I meant!" Darryl instantly defended, hitting Skeppy back in game. "I just didn't think you'd actually want to move in with, well...me."

"And why wouldn't I want to?" 

"...I dunno," Darryl replied, although he seemed to be hiding something. "Whatever, I guess I'll see you next week. I'll get your room cleaned out."

"Alright, thanks!" Zak replied, grinning. 

"Oh boy, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" 

Zak just giggled at that. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Zak took off his hoodie, looking at his tattoo in the mirror. It was a inky black crow on his arm, with a few spots of blue, green, and violet dotting the feathers. It stayed still as always, beady eyes looking back at him in the mirror.

He was excited to meet Darryl for the first time in real life not only because he was finally moving out of his parent's house, but also because he was hoping Darryl would be his soulmate. They'd been skyping and recording with each other for a while now, and Zak had developed a few feelings for the short-tempered man. 

He felt a sort of connection to Darryl, as if fate was pulling them both in. 

"RIGHT, I need to start packing things up!" Zak exclaimed, walking out. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Video: **IM MOVING**

Comments: 

_DracoMalfoy90:_

Wow, they're actually going to be room mates now (899 likes)

_shadowtripdown:_

rip badboyhalo (500 likes)

Reply: _videosofkickingcans_: F (104 likes)

_catsarecuteaf:_

I guess Skeppy can finally find out if BadBoyHalo is bald ;) (44 likes)

Reply: _tecjls0_: catsarecuteaf but he isn't?? (2 likes)

"HI I'm here!" Zak yelled, knocking on the apartment door. "Bad? You alive?" He continued knocking on the door, until he distinctively heard a muffled yell in the apartment.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I'm getting to the door!" Darryl exclaimed, opening the door and meeting Zak's eyes. There was a split moment where Zak just looked at his green-speckled brown eyes, before he glanced down at his arm, for once not wearing a hoodie.

The crow didn't move.

The only thing moving was the disappointment sinking in his guts.

_Of course. _

As Zak followed Darryl through the apartment, with Darryl explaining the functions of each room, he looked at the tattoo on Darryl's leg. He was wearing shorts, so the blue fins of a betta fish peeked out, still as dried concrete.

Usually when a person meets with their soulmate, the tattoo becomes animated, and starts glowing. It seems as if Darryl hadn't met his soulmate either.

Looking at Darryl from close up, his heart couldn't stop beating quickly. 

"...And here's your room!" Darryl exclaimed, waving his hand to show it off. "I actually added in some stuff before you came, like these wonderful muffin posters. They were very cute."

"Oh my god, you actually bought _muffin _posters," Zak laughed, hitting his forehead. "I swear one day you're going to get sick of muffins."

"No, I won't ever get sick of muffins," Darryl denied instantly. "Anyway, get yourself settled, and we'll figure out rent and chores another time."

"Yeah yeah, gotcha," Zak said absentmindedly, looking at Darryl. He was taller than he was, and seemed pretty thin and tired, judging by the bags under his eyes.

"You need more sleep," Zak commented. "Monster drinks are now forbidden in my household."

"What?!" Darryl spluttered, looking at Zak disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me, this is _my _house!"

"Not anymore," Zak replied, grinning.

"You _can't _get rid of monster drinks, I'm literally living on them," Darryl complained. 

"We'll see..."

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"HELLO EVERYBODY and welcome back to another stream," Skeppy said, his game character hitting the air. "RIGHT so I've finally set up all my stuff in Bad's apartment, so I can start recording again!"

"I can hear him from my room," Bad commented. "Skeppy, get back here!"

"Why?" Skeppy replied, turning to look at Bad. "Are you going to kill me?"

"NO! I'm just giving you some wood!" Bad said, tossing Skeppy some oak planks. 

"I dunno, it just seems kinda suspicious..." Skeppy replied, picking it all up. 

"I'm giving you the wood so you can actually build a house," Bad explained. "Since you keep trying to steal mine."

Towards the end of their streaming session, Skeppy ran in front of Bad's game character, saying "alright it's about time we ended. Love ya."

Bad just hit him back, agreeing. 

"SAY IT BACK BAD!!!" Skeppy complained, hitting him again. 

"What--NO!" Bad said, disgruntled. 

"DO IT FOR ME!"

"Oh my goodness."

"Pleaseee?"

"....Love ya," Bad said reluctantly. 

"Gross."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

It began with a few touches here and there. Zak was just testing the waters, seeing if Darryl would be okay with him getting closer to him.

Despite their viewer's claims, Darryl didn't get angry often with him--Zak did the chores he was supposed to do, and paid rent on time. It's just Zak's teasing that gets him riled up sometimes, but hopefully Darryl didn't actually dislike him. 

Darryl was sitting on the couch one day, watching the news when Zak threw himself back unto the cushions, sinking in and sighing loudly.

"UGHH," Zak groaned, leaning against Darryl, who moved away for a bit before relaxing. Zak put his head against Darryl's shoulder, and he didn't move it. 

"Did something happen?" Darryl asked, glancing over. 

"I don't wanna do anything todayyy," Zak complained, grabbing the remote from Darryl and twiddling with it. Darryl noticed, trying to grab it back, but Zak laughed and kept it out of his reach by standing up suddenly. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Darryl yelled jokingly, before he got up as well and jumped for the remote. 

"WAIT! WAIT--" Zak screamed, laughing before Darryl tripped over the table in the middle of the living room and bowled Zak over. 

Zak clutched the remote in his hands, looking straight up at Darryl, who was leaning over him. Darryl's arms were beside his head, and his face seemed to be getting redder by the seconds. There was an inexplicable emotion in his eyes, and he swallowed loudly. 

"So...you still want the remote?" Zak asked, "Or...?" He smirked, giggling.

Darryl's face looked like he had a fever, but he breathed in a bit before leaning down to finally meet Zak's lips. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"Darryl, wakey wakey," Zak said, knocking on Darryl's door.

It was about twelve in the noon, and he still wasn't up. It was pretty common of him to sleep late and wake up late on weekends, along with basically overdosing on caffeine. Zak was trying to get him to not kill himself on caffeine, but old habits die hard. 

"I'm awake, you muffin," Darryl's sleepy voice rang out, muffled by the walls. "I'll get up now....Zak stop knocking." Zak obviously didn't stop there, knocking even more insistently as he grinned.

Darryl suddenly threw open the door, yawning but also looking a bit annoyed and tired. 

"While you were decomposing in your hypotenuse perpendicularity," Zak said--as Darryl groaned in response--before adding on, "I got you something."

Darryl perked up, tipping his head at Zak.

"Really?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. "It better not be thin crusted pizza this time. I mean, pizza would be nice, just not that much ever again..."

"I can't believe you don't trust me," Zak said, pouting exaggeratedly. 

"I mean..." Darryl started again, before giving in and sighing guiltily. "Let's just go see it then."

Zak grinned, grabbing Darryl's wrist and dragging him to the kitchen where a box was sitting on the counter. He shuffled on over with a scissor and opened it, revealing a watch and a personalized mug with Skephalo fanart on it. 

Art by _satanic_redd _(If I get the artist wrong I'm sorry)

"Oh wow," Darryl said, a grin appearing. "Wow, thank you!"

"....And guess what day it is today," Zak said, smiling mischievously. 

"It's not my birthday," Darryl said, pondering. "And it hasn't been a year since we got together so not an anniversary....I really don't know."

"It's been half a year," Zak pointed out. 

"I suppose," Darryl said, leaning down to kiss Zak. "Thanks though, I didn't even think of getting you anything." 

Zak grinned, as he put his arms around Darryl's waist and leaned up in return. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Darryl looked at himself in the mirror, betta fish on his thigh unmoving as always. He was happy with his current situation, but sometimes, he wondered if their relationship would work. 

They weren't soulmates of each other--what would happen when Zak meets his?

"How long are you going to stay in the bathroom?" Zak's voice came through the door. "HELLO? DARRYL?" 

"I'm getting out!" Darryl yelled back, opening the door and was greeted with the sight of Zak wearing Darryl's hoodie, and he was reminded of why he had fallen for Zak in the first place. Anyways, it's not like they have to worry about it right now. 

Zak pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, cheekily smiling. Darryl did the same, before they both left the apartment and went outside. 

They were both going to vidcon in the Anaheim Convention Center, along with A6d and Spifey. Once they were in, they looked around, seeing the masses of people milling around the center. They had gotten creator passes, and were now just waiting on Vincent and George. 

"There they are!" Zak exclaimed, jumping up and waving. Darryl joined in, but wasn't jumping since he was taller. 

"Hey what's up?" George asked, grinning as he hugged Zak and Darryl in greeting. 

"The taxi driver thought I was italian," Vincent commented, looking a bit disgruntled. 

"_Bruh _moment," Zak replied, laughing. 

"Anyway, where are we heading to now?" Darryl asked, shifting the backpack on his shoulder. 

"We can go to the second floor to look around, where Technoblade will be meeting with us as well," Zak said, pointing to the building on the map. 

"He's coming??!" George exclaimed, making a surprised expression. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to attend these things."

"Yeah well, I convinced him to come," Zak said, smirking. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"Oh my goddd I knew I should've just stayed at home," Dave complained as he walked on over to the group. "Your offer was too tempting, Skeppy." 

"It's summer, you might as well do something!" Zak said, rolling his eyes. He put his hand out, to which Dave shook, before a light shone through both their clothes.

Dave's eyes widened as he registered what had happened; Zak rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, to see the crow jump around, flapping its wings. 

"What," Vincent commented, the light reflecting in his glasses.

A couple of people had turned around to see what the commotion was, seeing the light slightly glowing from the two peoples' arms. 

"Oh, you're my soulmate," Dave said bluntly, rolling up his jacket sleeves to reveal a pig traveling down the length of his arm. 

Darryl looked away, silent. 

"Yeahhh, about that..." Zak started to say, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before a fan came up and said, "wait, are you Skeppy?"

"Uh yeah," he replied, the fan breaking out in a scream of astonishment and joy.

"OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry to bother you, but could I take a picture with you?" She asked, hands over her mouth. Zak agreed, them taking a photo together before she walked off, thanking him. 

"Anyway, let's go have a look around," George said, waving his hand around. 

"But seriously, I can't believe I have you as a soulmate," Dave commented. "That's _very _surprising." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," Zak snapped back jokingly. "Are you saying I'm not a good soulmate? Excuse me?"

"_Naw_, not that at all," Dave replied back, sounding sarcastic. 

"WOW." 

Vincent and George chatted on the sides, although they joined in the group conversation once in a while.

Zak looked back at Darryl, seeing him keep silent the entire time. His lips were pursed, and there was an inexplicable emotion in his eyes--which was a pretty obvious sign that Darryl was overthinking things again and thinking of something negative.

"You alright?" Zak asked, grabbing Darryl's hand quickly and squeezing it for reassurance. 

"Hmm? Yeah! I'm cool," Darryl replied, giving him a tiny smile back. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

"You just seemed upset," Zak replied, shrugging a bit. "You can tell me what's going on in your mind, you know."

"It's fine, It's just some stupid stuff," Darryl laughed. "Don't let me ruin your day."

Zak pouted, but he didn't push the subject. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Despite everything Darryl said though, he seemed off the rest of the entire day. When they reached their hotel room, Zak sat next to Darryl on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"I don't want to seem pushy, but you know you can tell me what's bothering you," Zak said, before pausing for a second. "Is it the soulmates thing? You know that I got with you for a reason right?"

Darryl stayed silent, before looking at him and sighing.

"Yeah, sorry," Darryl finally said. "I should give you more credit."

"I'm not just going to jump Techno just 'cause he's my soulmate," Zak added on, leaning his head on Darryl's shoulder. "#Skephalo." 

Darryl laughed, leaning back into Zak's head. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

The final three days of vidcon passed by fairly quickly, though it didn't help that Darryl kept getting jealous whenever Dave and Zak interacted. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, since Zak had assured him that he loved Darryl. 

But it was hard to _not _feel jealous, when he wasn't the most handsome, or connected by fate to Zak. 

He doubted whether he was actually worth it to Zak--he didn't deserve him. 

Darryl's thoughts were stopped abruptly when Zak looked up at him and grinned--he couldn't help blushing. Of course, he loved Zak and his ridiculous laugh and antics, his perfect features and the way he wore Darryl's hoodie. 

Darryl groaned inside his head. 

He really was spiraling down. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

**Muffin Squad**

BaldPotato: So you guys up to recording today?

Baguette: sure

Skep: UH

Skep: sorry guys im recording with someone else today

Skep: :( 

Skep: ill be able to record tmrw

BaldPotato: Oh, it's alright :)

BaldPotato: I'll just stream with A6d today

Baguette: I mean

Baguette: ok

"BRUH STOP!" Zak's voice, muffled by multiple walls, came through to Darryl's room. "I don't like this anymore, let's play a different game."

There was a brief silence before he laughed again. 

"Shut up, we'll keep playing until I win then."

Darryl took off his headphones, pausing his stream to get up and walk to Zak's room. He put his hand up to knock, before hearing, "NO NOT THIS GAME TECHNO!" 

There it is, that surge of jealousy once more.

Darryl shook his head, walking back to his stream, but he couldn't really concentrate the rest of the stream. 

**ouiouiman**

Skep: :(

Skep: hAI

ouiouiman: what is it

ouiouiman: ?

Skep: i feel like darryl 

Skep: is avoiding me

Skep: :(

ouiouiman: did u guys get in a fight

Skep: well

Skep: we get in those a lot

Skep: but like those are jokes

Skep: not rly a "real" fight

ouiouiman: maybe because he found out he likes you

Skep: wait

Skep: oops we're dating actually

ouiouiman: WHAT

ouiouiman: WHAT

ouiouiman: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???

Skep: hehe

Skep: sorry

ouiouiman: >:( 

ouiouiman: are you kidding me

Skep: but anyway

Skep: idk

ouiouiman: talk to him i guess?

Skep: i guess

Zak peeked around the corner at Darryl, who was making their dinner that night. He looked distracted, like he was thinking about something.

"OW!" Darryl screamed, holding up his hand which was bleeding from the finger.

Zak ran to get a first-aid kit, coming back to see Darryl washing the cut, hissing in pain. 

"I gotchu," Zak said, taking out a bandage. The cut on Darryl's thumb wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding more than just a shallow cut. 

"Sorry," Darryl apologized, looking down as Zak bandaged his hand. "Should've been paying attention."

"You don't need to apologize you know," Zak replied, finishing up. He looked up at Darryl, who seemed to be even deeper in thought than before.

Zak reached up, brushing the side of Darryl's face with his hand, before Darryl broke the silence by asking, "do you want to break up?"

"Huh?" Zak replied, eyes widening in shock. "_What_? What makes you say that?"

Darryl looked away guiltily, swallowing. 

"Dunno, it just feels like we're getting more distant," he confessed. 

"I don't," Zak suddenly said, looking Darryl seriously in the eyes. "I don't want to break up. I'll always love you, and only you."

Darryl scrunched up his face, feeling a heat in his eyes, but nothing came out.

"It's not fair for you to stick to me," Darryl admitted, "when you have your soulmate. I'm not...I'm not worth it, y'know."

"Yeah you are," Zak protested. "I got together with you for a reason! I don't care who my soulmate is, or who your soulmate is, I only care about _you_." 

He paused, leaning up on his toes to kiss Darryl on the lips. 

"Look, I love you," Zak repeated. "So stop overthinking. In fact, I'm not worth it to _you_\--you're so nice and likable, and I can't help but annoy others and make them mad."

"What--no, stop it," Darryl spluttered, blushing. "No--you're not annoying, alright." 

"Then stop saying you're not worth it!"

"I'm not!"

"No,_ I'm _not!"

"Oh my goodness," Darryl laughed a bit, but he looked a little more cheered up. Zak grinned, wrapping his arms around Darryl's waist and leaned up once again to kiss him.

Maybe their relationship wasn't the perfect fairy-tale every soulmate pair seems to have, but it was enough for Zak. 

They weren't bound by fate, but....

_they would make this work, somehow. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm not sure how to write romance lol :P 
> 
> Also I'm not sure how to characterize Spifey since I didn't really watch him that much oof sorry if he's OOC
> 
> Was gonna do a soulmate AU where BBH and Skeppy were actually soulmates, but then I thought to myself, how can I add some angst? And well, here it is. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry it's so long again rip I intended this to be shorter what oh well ;O


	4. Skepnoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno bullies Skeppy in Minecraft Monday, and Skeppy confronts him about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by epicallymade, thank you! ^_^ 
> 
> The original request was to have Techno hesitate to kill Skeppy in Minecraft Monday Hunger Games, have his chat ask about it and Skeppy catches on about it.
> 
> I will be modifying this because I'm pretty sure Techno won't hesitate to kill Skeppy regardless of whether or not he likes him, so now he's a bully >:) 
> 
> Techno's Partner:
> 
> Jschlatt because I love their dynamic
> 
> Note: I usually use "Dave" when I'm describing irl situations, and "Techno" for in-game situations.

  
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


"There's Skeppy, get him!" Technoblade yelled, swinging his sword in the direction of said person. Jschlatt and him started sprinting towards Skeppy and BadBoyHalo, who ran away from the chasing team.

"Get 'em!" Jschlatt yelled, brandishing his sword. He tried to block Bad off, but he got a few combos in before Jschlatt backed off. 

"Ouch ouch, alright backing off," Jschlatt said, eating a steak quickly. 

"No, there's no escaping," Techno commented, combo-ing Skeppy before chasing after him. "Pft, you don't get to _live_."

"Oh man, I'm about to die," Jschlatt added, although he managed to escape. "He's low though." 

Techno pulled out a bow, shooting Bad and killing him, before yelling, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" He and Jschlatt continued their pursuit, however, Skeppy had managed to get a headstart.

Suddenly, a team of two ran past the three of them, but Techno continued to chase Skeppy.

"Uhh shouldn't we go fight them?" Jschlatt asked.

"They're too wealthy, mehh," Techno replied instantly. They continued the chase for about another three minutes, with Jschlatt yelling "he's so quick!" 

Finally, they managed to corner Skeppy, who crouched and pleaded with his head waving side to side.

"Goodbye Skeppy," Techno said, before killing Skeppy in game.

_[X] Technoblade 19.28♡ eliminated Skeppy_

"Nice," Jschlatt commented, going through Skeppy's dropped items.   
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


"Oh no it's Techno," Skeppy said, seeing the man rush over in full iron along with Jschlatt, who was a bit more poor. 

"Uhh let's not engage for now," Bad replied, and both turned around to run away. 

Jschlatt tried to block Bad off, although Bad hit him a couple times in a combo, yelling "back off you muffin!"

"Oh my god oh my god STOP!" Skeppy yelled as Techno and him fought nearby, with Techno managing to hit him multiple times. "WHY me?!" 

"I'm low, I'm low Skeppy," Bad said, running away. "But Jschlatt's also low, 2 hearts." 

_[X] Technoblade 17.68♡ eliminated BadBoyHalo_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Bad raged, flying above to observe the resulting battle. Skeppy had already started to run, as Techno and Jschlatt followed close on his heels. Two players suddenly ran past the three of them, not bothering to interfere in the chase.

"COME ON, GO FOR THEM TECHNO," Skeppy yelled into his mic, continuing to run until he hit a dead end. "Oh no, nonono uhh spare me?" His in game character shook his head from side to side, but alas, Techno gave him no mercy.

"COME ON! Why couldn't he have gone for the other team? _Bruh_," Skeppy continued to yell, before sighing. "Jesus christ, whatever."   
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


"WHAT IS THIS??" Skeppy yelled as Techno trapped him inside a room using an iron door and lever in "Find the Button". 

Techno shifted in front of the door, nodding his head for a second before walking away. Skeppy hit the door multiple times to get him to open the door, which didn't work.

"What happened?" Bad asked, curious.

"Techno locked me inside a room!" Skeppy exclaimed. "Bad, can you go down to the big stone brick building and find the iron doors to get me out?" 

"Uhh, oh yeah, I'll get you out after I get this button," Bad replied, a little _ding_ being heard after. 

"Well, jokes on Techno because I found _two _buttons," Skeppy said smugly, finding another pair.  
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


"My iron," Skeppy said, dumbfounded, as he looked at Techno's disappearing figure in Bingo. "MY IRON!"

"And karma strikes back," Bad commented laconically. 

"This is honestly so dumb."  
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


"NOT AGAIN!" Skeppy screamed, watching as Techno and Jschlatt picked up his items in the Hunger Games. "DOES HE HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST ME???"

"Wow, you're using big words correctly for once," Bad replied dryly. 

"When have I ever used 'photosynthesis perpendicularity' wrong," Skeppy argued back. "Anyway, you're on your own now, so just survive until the end."

"I got it, you muffin," Bad replied, running along the edge of a road.  
  


Skeppy's Chat:

muffin678: is techno trolling Skeppy this week lmao

reediscool: L

Stardust: rip

Dr.melon: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

Princess Rain: oof not again techno

xX_mio_Yy: L

Neko Chan: CREEPER

bluepetal: AW MANNN  
  


Skeppy suddenly saw Vikkstar123 and ZerkaaHD in a building next to where Bad was. There was no way Bad would survive a 2v1 against Vikkstar and his partner. 

"BAD, RUN!!!"

"_I KNOW!!!_"  
  


｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡  
  


_"Buddy has joined your channel."_

"Hey," Skeppy said, joining Techno and Jschlatt's teamspeak room. 

"Hey," Jschlatt replied, while at the same time Techno said, "what's up?"

"Are you doing this intentionally?" Skeppy asked. "Is this whole thing a troll or something, or just to go after me?"

"Hmm, I have no idea what you're talking about," Techno replied, humming. "I've just been playing the game."

"You've killed me every Hunger Games so far!"

"Have you tried getting good?"   
  


Techno's Chat (slow mode):

TJ MFD: it does seem like Techno's targeting Skeppy

Everyglow4: tru

itsmayo: why tho

ketchip: uh

lookieX: it's not like techno doesn't like skeppy

parkjimin123: oof

lookieX: or at least I don't think so

"Yeah, and trapping me in 'find the button' and stealing my iron is definitely necessary," Skeppy retorted. 

"You _did _steal iron from CaptainSparklez though," Jschlatt reminded. 

"And that's beside the point," Skeppy replied. "Oh my god, you guys are so annoying." He ended up laughing--maybe with a bit of anger and amusement, because he wasn't truly that angry. 

"What can I say? Technoblade neva dies," Techno said as he and Jschlatt won the game. 

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

"'Why am I targeting Skeppy?'" Techno said, reading aloud his chat's questions. 

"Are we?" Jschlatt asked, going down the dropper. "We're definitely _not _doing that!" There was a hint of sarcasm.

"Because POINTS," Techno replied to the question, laughing slightly. "And no, it's not because I hate Skeppy, nonono." _It's quite the opposite, actually. _

Also, because it's kinda fun to bully Skeppy.

"I mean, he was right there in front of us," Jschlatt added, finishing the dropper level. 

"MMHMM," Techno hummed in reply. 

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

"I SWEAR he's going after me, there's no way I was just in front of him every time," Skeppy complained to Bad. 

"I guess," Bad replied. "I mean, you can go talk to him again after the stream ends."

"I'll do that," Skeppy declared. 

｡o°✥✤✣ ✣✤✥°o｡

"Alright, you can tell me now what was happening," Zak said when Dave picked up the call. 

"I'm not sure what you're saying."

"OH MY GOD," Zak replied, throwing his hands up in real life. "Do you hate me or something??"

"On the contrary, I'm pretty sure I like you," Dave replied.

"HUH?"

Dave coughed awkwardly, saying "look, what I me--". 

"Wait, so that was it??" Zak said, burying his face in his hands. "You're such an idot."

"In my defense, you actually were right in front of me, so I had to," Dave defended. 

"Well I like you too, so there's that...so do you have free time on Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's meet up."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	5. Skepnoblade (Fake Dating AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skeppy and Technoblade start fake dating--but, of course, things are never as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt exchange with yoonsreal! 
> 
> As much as I love Skepnoblade, I think I should probably get some variety in here. I'm working on another SkepHalo one, and a Schlattnoblade one as well. If y'all have any requests, pls comment I'm not creative at all lol

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

**Very serious 1v1 of the century**

**1.4 mil views**

Thumbnail: picture of some anime guys fighting, except with Skeppy and Techno's minecraft heads photoshopped on it.

Technoblade and Skeppy were playing various Hypixel minigames together, with Minecraft Murder Mystery being the one they were playing currently.

_"You Are the Murderer"_

Dave laughed lightly under his breath--not enough to be heard through the mic--and moved his in-game character around, collecting gold.

"I'M INNOCENT!" Skeppy exclaimed, voice a bit hoarse from his cold.

"I'm innocent," Techno lied smoothly, smirking a bit.

"HMM, I don't trust youuu," Skeppy replied.

"Nahhh, you can definitely trust me," Techno replied, laughing lightly. "Here, meet me at the throne room." He continued killing a few players here and there as they spoke.

"Okay," Skeppy said, his tone skeptical.

Skeppy moved closer in, until he could see inside Techno's block head as he attempted to throw out the gold in his inventory at Techno.

"Stop coming in me," Techno said, moving back a bit.

A pause.

"I would say something, but--" Skeppy started, before Techno interrupted with a "please don't."

"Mmhmm," Skeppy hummed, before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god why am I like this?"

"Stop being like that then," Techno replied, a bit flustered--but still pretty unphased.

Skeppy continued shifting inside him, his laughter coming in through Dave's headphones.

"Bruh," Techno said, moving away before Skeppy moved his in game character into him again.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Skeppy asked slyly, grinning behind the monitor.

"UHH--" Techno replied, before a killing sound rang out. This was the castle map, so a player likely died as a result of falling into the huge trap at mid--but Skeppy didn't know that.

"Huh, so you're not the murderer," were Skeppy's last words before Techno hotkeyed to the first slot and killed him instantly.

"NOOOO ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!! I KNEW YOU WERE THE MURDERER! I KNEW IT!"

"Hm? Nothing happened here," Techno said, walking away from the crime scene. "Nothing. At. All."

"You're so dead, Techno. When I get murderer, I'm coming straight for you."

"Mmhmm, I'll wait for it."

_Private Skywars Game_

"NOOO what is this?!" Skeppy yelled as Techno was collecting items from mid. He was incredibly lucky that game, getting full diamond armor with some sort of prot on it, and a fire aspect sword. He only found one enderpearl though, which was sort of disappointing.

"Bruh moment," Skeppy continued. "I have literally nothing. What is this?!"

"Same," Techno replied sarcastically, walking up in front of Skeppy's island.

"No, stop it wait," Skeppy pleaded.

"Nahh," Techno replied before bridging on over--he was almost hit by snowballs, but he managed to avoid them.

He found Skeppy backed up in the corner, with only an iron pant on himself and diamond boots. Skeppy shifted, taking out a poppy and tossing it at Techno.

Techno picked it up, his character's head moving down before looking at Skeppy slowly.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll spare you....just kidding, _COINS!! _"

"Damn it!"

"You should name the video Skepnoblade," Zak joked after their recording session. "It'll probably get more views."

"Bruh," Dave replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm naming this 'the 1v1 of the century'--you can name it that, if you're going to upload the footage."

"I guess I will," Zak said, smirking.

"Why the title choice though?"

"Views," Zak replied bluntly, shrugging.

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Skeppy's Video: **SKEPNOBLADE??? LOL**

**2.3 mil views**

Video Comments:

_dual_cool:_ 1:40 LMAO

Reply: _tonystark437_: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Reply: _pithsmith_: the plot thickens

Reply: _bardthemyth_: I ship it

Reply: _swaetygamer_: that innuendo tho

_samlikesapplejuice_: rip BadBoyHalo

_dr_williams: _wow, I didn't expect this...not that that's bad

_phonyphone: _and the ship sails

writhethefool: does anybody else think they're flirting a lot?? 😂

Reply: _dualoer_: oh yeah 😏

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

"LOL, it did blow up!" Zak exclaimed as Dave came into the call. Dave sighed, saying: "and do you want me to do anything about it?"

"I've just been looking through the comments about it, and most of our fans are into it," Zak continued, scrolling down.

"Mhmm?" Dave hummed, yawning a bit. He'd only had three hours of sleep last night, since he was studying for his midterms. He couldn't wait for fall break right after.

"So...don't laugh at me, but I have an idea," Zak said.

"Oh boy..."

"...Let's fake date!"

"ye-wait, HUH?"

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

After a few moments, Zak finally got Dave to somehow accept--a miracle in itself, although he first suggested starting with "fake flirting" a bit before actually coming out with it.

Dave was a bit skeptical still since 1.) they're totally deceiving their fans and 2.) he wasn't gay. But...it was all fake, so none of this was going to be real anyway, or at least, that's what he reasoned. 

_Skeppy liked_

**MoganiWu tweeted:**

Hmmm? What's this, OwO? 😏 @Skeppy @Technothepig

*Video of all their not-subtle-at-all flirting moments*

_Thread:_

**MoganiWu**: Holy crap I didn't expect Skeppy to like it LOL

Reply: skephaloisotp: rip skephalo

**MuffinsandCakes**: Soo technoskep confirmed??

Reply: terminatorX: just bc they joke around doesn't meant they're dating

Reply: efhveio: I think skepnoblade sounds better tbh

Reply: yeetusfeetus: they're just good friends...but I support it if it's real

**GETTING A BOYFRIEND CONFIRMED**

**3.5 million views**

Thumbnail: Skeppy's Minecraft Skin with blushes and a blackened Minecraft figure with a question mark on its face, with a heart background

"Welcome guys to another skywars video--" Dave started, before breaking off laughing. "I'm not doing this; Zak, get in the video."

The camera shows a man with dirty blonde hair and glasses talking a bit too close to the lenses, before it pans to another figure sitting next to him on a couch. Said person--Zak--lounges around a bit before grabbing the camera from Dave.

"HELLO GUYS!" Zak yells as Dave sighs in the background, muttering "why." "SO you might be wondering, what's going on? This isn't a Minecraft video?? AND you would be right of course, as this is a _very _serious video." 

Dave could be seen in the very corner of the camera, shrugging a bit like the old man meme:

"Sooo....getting back on topic, Dave--that's Techno, for those of you who are idots--and I are..." Zak said, before craning his head back to look at Dave. "Drumroll please."

Dave looked at him, unamused, before hitting the table in front of him pathetically.

"We're dating," Zak declared, putting an arm around Dave's shoulders. Dave nodded, acknowledging the statement.

"Since a few months ago, actually," Dave added.

"Yeah, so some of you might have noticed, some might not have, but it's confirmed, canon, whatever you guys say," Zak continued.

"Mmhmm," Dave hummed in reply.

"So yeah--anyhow, we'll probably be spending a few more days of fall break together, before Dave has to go back to California for his family."

"Yeah so baiiii," Dave finished, grabbing the camera from Zak--or, at least, he tried to. In the last moments before the video ended, Zak could be seen kissing Dave's cheek, who blushed heavily before huffing and turning off the video. 

Comments:

**Yeetasdf**: omg WHAT

**pinkmuffin**: IS THIS SERIOUS?? BECAUSE IF IT IS, THEN I'M SCREAMING

Reply: **callmeyourend**: SAME

Reply: **fakerand129**: I'm pretty sure it is

Reply: **wafflingnun**: SFKJHSKFSJFHKJSA

**guessilldie**: this is so unexpected--but I like it

**xfcross**: wow....I never thought this would actually happen lol

**uptonogood**: I support it <3 

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Zak walked along the park path along with Dave, looking around at the vibrant scenery as the sun set in the distance. Zak kicked a few rocks here and there as he chatted comfortably with Dave.

Surprisingly, Zak hadn't gotten frustrated with Dave once during his stay--unlike in his videos. It was completely different, seeing Dave in the flesh; his face wasn't considered "handsome" by all means, but it was nice to look at.

Zak grinned, before grabbing Dave's hand and lacing their fingers together, who looked at him in surprise before pursing his lips.

"Uhhh, what's this?" Dave asked, face a bit red.

"Might as well get used to it," Zak relied in a singsong voice, grinning mischievously.

Dave pulled up his jacket collar, hiding the embarrassed small smile he was currently sporting. His cheeks burned from the cold--definitely not from what was going on right now, not at all. Maybe his burning feelings right now were from that fake dating set-up--he'd never felt like this beforehand (or did he? He couldn't remember).

"So...what're you doing after you graduate?" Zak asked, looking up inquiringly.

Dave shrugged, replying with "probably get a job. I don't see myself doing Youtube full time, but I'll definitely still continue it."

"Yeah," Zak replied. "I'll probably just continue what I'm currently doing."

"Continue being a _loser_?" Dave replied jokingly.

"WOW, 1v1 me right now in the park, let's go."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Zak gripped Dave's hand harder, grinning up at him. Dave felt as if the atmosphere had turned a little more flirty--but still comfortable. They didn't have to do this fake-dating thing outside of videos right?

He found himself not wishing to let go.

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

**Hardcore Survival with Technoblade, A6d, and BadBoyHalo**

_Streaming live (2pm)_

"So how's the dating life?" Bad asked casually as they worked on their own builds within the world. "Also, congrats about the news!"

"Oh, thanks," Skeppy said, taken aback a bit by the sudden change in topic. "It's going pretty well, I guess."

"Oh yeah, you're dating now," A6d commented.

"Nah, we're just incredibly close friends," Techno replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, _definitely_," Skeppy snarked back, just as sarcastic. He moved his in-game character in front of Techno's, giving him a kiss on his face. Techno moved to the side, but Skeppy hit him before laughing and running away.

Zak looked at his chat blowing up in "congratulations" and "gay"--and he smiled slightly, looking back at Techno who was busy complaining about his exams. 

  


**SKEPNOBLADE?? LOL**

2.8 mil views

**GETTING A BOYFRIEND CONFIRMED**

3.9 mil views

**Hardcore Survival with Technoblade, A6d, and BadBoyHalo** (edited video form)

1.5 mil views

**TROLLING THIS NOOB** (Thumbnail: picture of Techno with red arrow and red screen)

Description: and failing

1.9 mil views

**Losing braincells** (Thumbnail: picture of angry skeppy face along with a shadowed outline of Techno and BadBoyHalo)

1.7 mil views  
  
  


"That's a lot of views," Dave commented as he looked over Zak's shoulder. They were just chilling around in Zak's house, and they'd just finished watching a horror movie--which Dave complained about the entire time as Zak clung on in terror (only sometimes).

"WOW I didn't expect people to actually be on board with this," Zak laughed. "I imagine this was verryy unexpected."

"True," Dave replied, leaning against Zak and feeling his heat through his jacket. They'd gotten into the habit of lacing their fingers occasionally, as if it was second nature and not something they're faking. His heart was thumping oddly, but he pushed it down for now--it was probably just a result of all this newfound closeness.

Soon enough, Dave was falling asleep, feeling the evening breeze from the window brush over their entwined bodies in the sunlight.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey you wanna do another stream together?" Zak asked, calling Dave in the evening.

Dave was a bit busy that day, but he looked longingly at his computer and sighed.

"Yeah, I can do another stream."

He could finish homework later; he felt like bullying Zak a little today.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soon enough, months later, things began to calm down. Fans didn't react as much when Zak and Dave would flirt occasionally, but they still would--just not as hardcore. Dave began to feel a slight pounding in his chest whenever Zak would call, but he long knew by now that it was definitely a crush.

He knew his limits though.

He wasn't supposed to fall for the person he's faking a relationship with--nonetheless, he never showed it outside of stream or videos, and just kept it inside by treating Zak as a friend.   


"Hey, I'll be coming over for a few days during winter break. Wanna hang out?"

"Oh boy, I am _so _excited," Dave said, pretending to be sarcastic and unenthusiastic.

He couldn't help the small upturn in his lips, though.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zak looked up from his phone as the door opened, revealing a Dave's figure in the light.

"Here, have this," Dave said, tossing him a chip bag.

"Sweet, you're an awesome friend!" Zak exclaimed as he tore it open, grinning.

Dave felt his smile falter but he sat down next to Zak regardless, huffing out loud. He was a bit tired still, but he had gotten an adequate amount of sleep since it was winter break.

They sat in comfortable silence, with Dave leaning once again on Zak--until Zak broke the silence, saying, "also congrats on 1.5 million subs!"

"Wait, I have one and a half million subs?"

"Since the last I checked," Zak replied. "Which was just now."

"Ah, thanks," Dave said, his mood a bit brighter. "Uhh, that was fast. It's only been a couple months though..."

Zak grinned, nudging Dave with his elbow.

"So my plan is working, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to stop doing this eventually," Dave pointed out.

"Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, you wanna record?"

"Sorry, I'm busy today."

.

.

.

.

Zak frowned at his message box, checking it again for what felt like the thirtieth time that day. Dave seemed to be getting less and less responsive, although they still recorded and played together rather often.

Was it something he did? Did Dave get sick of him after getting to know him more? L̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶s̶

He shook away those intruding thoughts, swatting them away as if they were flies.

Maybe it was just him again.  
  
  


*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

  
  


Dave sat down on his computer, looking at his tweets again. It was the same as ever--fan art, which he loved seeing, memes, and whatnot, until one caught his eye.

**thebeizikl** tweeted  
@_Technothepig _ I was a fan until you turned out to be a faggot

Instantly, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, but he controlled his breathing and closed his eyes for a split second. He was going to get haters, this was life.

But why the fuck was he so upset then? It's not like his relationship was real; _buthisfeelingsforzakwerebutdidthatcountifitwasn'treciprocated--_

He scrolled down, but the message echoed in his mind.  
  
  
  
  


"We should stop this," Dave said over discord one day, tone apprehensive with a slight inflection in his normally calm voice.

"Oh," Zak replied, not knowing what to say.

"So-"

"-Why?" Zak interrupted, before realizing that interrupting someone wasn't the most well-mannered thing to do.

"It's not you," Dave quickly said. "I just...don't think we should continue lying to our fans."

"Wait...why the sudden change of heart?"

Zak just felt kind of numb--as if he wasn't feeling anything (but he knew he couldn't have imagined that feeling like that of dropping off a cliff). 

"I just don't...think it's right."

He closed his eyes briefly, before numbly looking at his computer.

"Okay. Fine."

"Ok," Dave repeated awkwardly.

Zak ended the call.

.

.

.

.

Dave breathed out slowly, closing the discord tab. 

An inexplicable emotion filled his heart. 

.

.

.

Life went on. For a while, they didn't make any videos with each other--and fans noticed, tweeting at them and commenting on the latest videos about the tension. When they did start recording again--which took a few months before that happened--they didn't flirt, or feel as familiar with each other as they once were.

They never did an official breakup video--but it was heavily implied that they did, in fact, do exactly that. 

_Maybe this whole thing was a really bad idea after all_, Zak thought, spinning around in his chair as he thought about his Youtube career and where it would go. 

_God damn it, I shouldn't have suggested this._

He regretted it, but he didn't regret spending more time with Dave and getting to know him--it felt like he could float having the other man lean against him or link his hands in his. He'd known long before this moment that he liked Dave, but...

But now, maybe the moment was gone. The comfortness, the familiarity, the times of solace and brightened days and shared heat--it wasn't worth losing all that. 

Zak sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Dave rubbed his eyes, feeling unmotivated yet again. He knew he had to upload another video soon, or else his schedule was going to become more fucked than it already was, but he just..couldn't find the right idea for one. 

His hands itched to call Zak, to talk to him and complain with him again as if they weren't still in an awkward post-breakup-but-not-really phase. Dave still had feelings for him--shocking, he felt emotions for once--but there was no way he was ever telling Zak that after what he said to him. 

As if on cue, his messaging app rang a notification. 

**Zak**

Can I call you?

Dave typed out "that depends, how much money will you pay me" for a split second, before thinking, _that sounds way too casual. He seems pretty serious right now._

**Dave**

Yeah, why?

**Zak**

just because

"Hi," Dave heard Zak say as he picked up the phone. 

"What's up?" Dave replied, trying to sound both casual and more serious at the same time. He was starting to get sick of being serious, or feeling inadequate all the time, though. 

"I just wanted to talk a bit."

"About..?"

"Well...about us?" Zak said. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship with this whole...mess. I wish I could take back this whole thing, but I can't. But I wanted to let you know that I want us to go back to the way we were."

"I--yeah, aren't we?" Dave replied, swallowing. "I've got nothing against you. No hurt feelings, right?"

"Yeah," Zak said, sounding a bit relieved. "Yeah, we're good." 

"So do you want to stream together?" Dave asked, taking the initiative to ask Zak first instead of the other way around. 

"Sure!"

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Zak arrived at Dave's house once again, to visit for a few days once again. He was invited by Dave, since summer break was going to start soon. He greeted Dave by doing a shoulder bump with the man, before being led inside.

.

.

.

.

Zak ended the joint stream, feeling Dave's shoulders brush against his. He had consistently been looking at Dave the entire stream, and it felt like the chat had been catching up on that. 

As he was looking at Dave again, the words "i like you" slipped out of his mouth, before he pursed his lips. 

Dave, surprised, looked over at him. 

_"Hah?"_

"You know what I said," Zak replied, embarrassed as he buried his face in his jacket sleeves. He really hoped that his feelings were mutual, or this was going to get awkward again really soon.

"I mean, I would like to hear it again," Dave replied, acting casual although his heart beating wildly was indicating otherwise. 

"I like you--there, happy now?"

"Yes actually," Dave said, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in a while--happiness. "So....I'm guessing we should actually talk about this."

Which they did. Dave explained all that he was feeling, and why he had actually broke off their agreement--and Zak reciprocated with what he was feeling as well. 

It went pretty well. 

*:..｡o○ ○o｡..:*

Dave and Zak were hanging out near Dave's pool, when Zak took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. Dave shielded his face from the splashing water, shouting "_NAH _you're not getting away with this, you absolute _clown_." 

After a bit of swimming, Zak and Dave came back inside, although Zak was still drying off while Dave kept his shirt on. 

"I can kiss you right?" Zak asked, a slight upturn in his lips. 

"Do it you casual," Dave grinned back, as Zak leaned forward and captured his lips. He pushed against Dave, falling against each other unto the couch. Dave felt Zak's hands wandering over his thighs and under his shirt, as if he was trying to affirm this reality, like it wasn't some dream or hallucination. 

Dave just leaned back and let him, feeling Zak's shoulders and the tense muscles on his arms. 

"I need to workout more," Dave commented as they pulled back from each other for air. "I've just been clowning around in my room."

"Actually, I didn't really workout but thanks," Zak replied, laughing. 

Dave shrugged, before feeling Zak bite down on his neck a bit.

"Agh--I don't have any long collared jackets you _nerd_!" 

Zak just giggled in reply, face hurting from his smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments on both AO3 and Wattpad, they give me the motivation to write! 
> 
> Sorry this took a long time bc I was procrastinating lol, but I didn't plan on making this 3000+ words, whoops. I dunno why I keep writing so much xd 
> 
> Anyway, next up is schlattnoblade and skephalo! 
> 
> EDIT: So I just saw all the drama about SkepHalo on Twitter, and to respect Skeppy's wishes I will not be posting a SkepHalo oneshot. So....look at my first chapter, and PLEASE keep your boundaries. You can ship people, just don't shove it in their faces!


	6. Minecraft AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave wakes up in a room that isn't his

════════∘◦ ✿ ◦∘═════════

Dave closed the stream, and leaned back on his chair. His headphones were thrown to the side, as he closed his computer down and breathed out slowly.

He was tired, and all he wanted to do is sleep--but there was still editing he had to do for his other videos. Dave decided to get something from the kitchen, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

His foot caught against the table's legs in his half-bleary attempt at walking, and he yelled in surprise as he hit the ground and slammed his head into the chair's foot.

Electrifying pain raced down his arms and there was an explosion in his head, but the last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was _I can't believe I'm going to die like this, fantastic. _

════════∘◦ ✿ ◦∘═════════

He woke up slowly, actually feeling rested for once.

There was no pounding headache, no pain anywhere on his body--just the smell of wood and rain in the air.

_Wait..._

Dave blearily looked around the room, seeing the unfamiliar structures and items. There was no computers, no posters or even the familiar bed he always slept in every night. There was some sort of intricate table in the corner, with windows on the left and right side of the walls, with rain pounding on the glass panes.

A carpet made up the bottom of the floor, and various boxes were flung around the room; he seemed to have been sleeping on a blue bed--which he did approve of, since that was his favorite color but that was beside the point.

"Did I hit my head that hard?" Dave wondered out loud, getting up and feeling around the room. Where was his computer and microphones? Where was he? This wasn't his room.

He suddenly tripped over something next to his bed, before seeing a shiny blue sword leaning against his bed.

"HUh?!" He exclaimed, looking at the item. He didn't recall ever getting a sword--and not one that realistic either.

Dave walked up to the window, looking outside. He was no longer in a city it seems--the homes were made entirely out of wood and stone, with fences around the roof and to frame around the front or backyards. Some people milled around, seemingly unbothered by the rain, although they were covered from head to toe in _armor_.

Dave rubbed his eyes.

_What is this, real life Minecraft?_

He seemed to have been transported into another place that looked very dangerously close to Minecraft. He had a fair inkling that this was, so the first thing he tried to do was open his inventory, if there was one.

He figured out that instead of inventories, the bags that he had within the chests were almost infinite, since when he reached in, he took out an entire log of wood.

There was an armor stand with diamond armor on it, so he grabbed that and put them on, looking at himself in the mirror.

_I look ridiculous_, Dave thought.

He took the bag and swung it over his shoulder, before strapping the diamond sword unto his hip with a belt and walked out into the rain-coated streets. Horses ran by as the local people flurried about in their stands and shops, while Dave could see a guard every few towers he passed.

_This is just real life Minecraft, isn't it, _he thought, the panic finally settling in. How was he supposed to get home? He didn't feel like staying in this sort of large town/city-village forever.

As he came out, he realized that the rain didn't affect him as much as in his world--it seems as though the people here are more resilient to weather and hunger, probably.

"Hey Techno!" A voice called out, so Dave looked back. He noticed that they had called out his Minecraft name instead of his actual one--which he should have expected.

"Huh?" He replied cautiously. The figure came closer, revealing a brown haired man wearing a checkered flannel. "Bajan?"

Dave was used to seeing his real life face, not his Minecraft skin humanized, so he was caught a little off-guard by that.

"Yeah it's me," Bajan replied, diamond armor clinking against each other a bit. "Did you forget? You're the leader for the expedition today."

Dave looked at Bajan seriously in the eyes, before saying, "look Bajan, I'm sure Techno was in charge of that today--but I'm not him. I don't even know where I am, and I don't have memories of this place at all. So don't expect me to know anything."

"Uhh are you joking?" Bajan asked, one eyebrow raised up in confusion. "Did you hit your head yesterday?"

"No, but also yes," Dave replied. "Point is, where is this?"

"The city of Minecraft," Bajan replied, indicating around him. "The biggest one out there, and the best."

"Hold on, your city is called _Minecraft_? Wait, nevermind, moving on--what is this...expedition?" Dave asked disbelievingly.

"Great, I have to explain the whole story to you now," Bajan huffed, rolling his eyes a bit. "We take expeditions outside to guard traveling merchants and trading caravans between cities, since it's been getting dangerous outside lately. More mobs have been spawning, but we don't know why."

"So I have to lead this expedition?!" Dave exclaimed, a bit of panic setting in. He didn't know how to fight (only click on his mouse rapidly), and from the looks of it, this Techno guy was actually doing decent in this city. Plus, he didn't know how to lead a team, nonetheless with his life on the line protecting others.

"Yes," Bajan replied, before considering for a bit. "Well....I can say that you're not feeling well, so you can't lead..."

"YES. Do that."

"But you have to go anyway."

"Wait, what?"

════════∘◦ ✿ ◦∘═════════

Dave got on a horse somewhat clumsily, although his body seemed to remember the motions. He went to the edge of the city, near the massive stone bricks front gate that connected the looming walls together that caged the city.

_What's with these large walls,_ Dave thought, curious.

Near the gate were a group of figures, bunched together with bags looped over their shoulders and atop horses.

Dave looked down at the list in his hand, recognizing a few of these figures.

Expedition List:

TapL XNestorio

Skeppy BadBoyHalo

Huahwi TheBestGinger13

"And here he comes," Skeppy's voice rang out among the pitter patter of rain droplets hitting the ground. Most of the members wore grim faces, but some were chattering to each other.

Skeppy was sitting on the ground next to the horse, blue hood up and eyes trained unto the sword he was holding. His current clothes were more elaborate than his Minecraft skin could ever show, and his tense figure betrayed his nervousness.

"Okay," Dave started, heading over quickly. "So uhh, if you haven't heard, I'm not leading today's expedition due to reasons, so Huahwi will be taking over."

"Hah?" Huahwi replied, looking a bit confused. "Wait, there are a million other people here better than me? Choose them."

"They're good PVPers, but you know tactics," Dave replied curtly. Bajan had recommended Huahwi to take over, and although he didn't know much about this universe's Huahwi, he knew the other one was level-headed and could be counted on to lead the team.

"True," TapL called out, legs crossed atop his horse.

"I'm alright with anybody," Nestorio added on, looking relaxed as he tossed his sword into the air before catching it again.

Dave nodded, then strapped his enchanted bow unto his back and jumped unto the horse's back.

"Let's head out then, we've got some coins to get."

════════∘◦ ✿ ◦∘═════════

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write the rest of the story on "Changes and Continuities" by yours truly instead of here


	7. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A superhero and supervillain are both taken hostage during a bank robbery. Describe how they stop it while never figuring out each others identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by Writing Prompts on Tumblr!
> 
> Art by kyuwwo on Instazu!

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Skeppy yelled, his face hidden by a light blue mask in what seemed like a derpy smile (:L). The rest of his current wardrobe were an agonizingly bright blue color in the shape of a hoodie and sweatpants. Who knows why he chose that color--maybe it was all a secret plot to blind supervillains' eyes. 

"Nahh, I don't feel like doing that today," Technoblade replied, teleporting around Skeppy teasingly. He could do this all day; it was fun to tease this particular superhero. 

"ARGH--STOP IT!" Skeppy exclaimed, getting frustrated. "COME 1V1 ME ALREADY!" 

"Why do that when I could just...not?" Techno cheerfully replied, before he heard the noises of police sirens in the distance. "Oh--there's my cue to leave, byee!" 

"What? No!" Skeppy yelled as Techno turned and teleported away to the top of a building. 

The last thing Techno did was smirk down at Skeppy, before he disappeared--along with all the money he had stolen for his crippling college debt.   
  


————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


"Could I exchange the money in the card for american dollars?" Dave asked at the lady sitting in the bank booths, fidgeting slightly. He felt a bit guilty, knowing he basically stole thousands of dollars from peoples' wallets everyday--but he was poor, and his student loans got higher each year he stayed in college.

He didn't want to drop out though, because his parents wanted him to get a good education and job, unlike them. 

The guy behind him kept coughing, however, and it was slightly annoying Dave by now. He knew it wasn't the guy's fault, but Dave just wished he would shut up. Although he was slightly attractive, but that was beside the point. 

"Yes, could I please have--" the lady started, before gunshot sounds rang out.

"GET DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!" A voice rang out through the pandemonium, echoing around the room.

"Oh shit," Dave swore, dropping instantly to the ground and putting his hands up. 

_This was instant karma, wasn't it._

"Uh oh," Dave heard the guy behind him say. Everybody in the bank had already put their hands up and scooted towards each other, putting themselves in a group.

"BRING ME TEN THOUSAND!" The bank robber yelled, face and body covered in black. The man trained his gun around as another man behind a booth scrambled to do as he said.

_Oh joy_, Dave thought, rolling his eyes internally. He absolutely loved getting robbed without being in his alternate self--which meant he couldn't use his powers or he would expose himself.

The man beside him was tense, eyes alert and darting around. He seemed more evaluative of the situation than the other sheep in the room, as if he'd had experience in some sort of combat role. Dave peeked at him, studying the way he was acting--and maybe to look at his features as well. 

He seemed like a man--around his twenties--with a blue-themed style dress, and tousled black hair that was just as wild as the way this guy looked. Thick eyebrows and lips framed his face; he was not exactly the pretty boy type, more like a jock-looking type (but Dave couldn't just judge from his appearance).

Dave just wanted the police to arrive sooner. He was a bit afraid, but he knew he would just escape using his abilities--downside is, people will find out he's a criminal. 

"HEY, DON'T MOVE!" The man yelled at the guy beside Dave, who had been edging slightly to the side. The gun was trained on the man, but he kept moving--until a shot rang out, and the man collapsed to the side.

"ZAK!" A voice yelled, belonging to a taller, blonde-haired man who seemed to be the friend of the now-deceased Zak.

_Oh, he's not dead_, Dave noticed, seeing only a slight bit of blood from the side of Zak's forehead. Zak opened his eyes slightly, and noticing Dave looking at him, winked slightly before closing his eyes again. 

_What's he thinking? _Dave wondered, not moving. He wasn't about to get shot, no thanks--he'll just watch what other people do, since after this, he was going to just be in the sidelines and quit his super villain job. 

Maybe. If he could afford it.

"Zak! Answer me!" The blonde-haired man yelled again, but the robber trained his gun at the blonde-haired guy--who snapped his mouth shut instantly. He seemed to shrink inside himself, fear and worry dancing in his eyes.

The booth man finally got the money the robber wanted, and as the robber walked towards the man, there was a blue-themed blur that suddenly shot up and tackled the robber.

They wrestled on the ground for a bit, the gun in the robber's hand held high, although it seemed to be stuck on a stalemate. Zak was trying to take the gun away, but the robber kept resisting before he pulled the trigger at Dave--who just teleported an inch to the left. 

Dave looked around, hoping no one saw--and if they did, hopefully they'd just brush it off as something they didn't quite see right. Most of the people were looking at the wrestling people, too scared to actually come and help.

"CAN SOMEONE GET THIS GUY'S GUN FOR ME?!" Zak yelled.

Dave started, before running to Zak and clobbering the robber across the face. This slackened his grip, and Zak grabbed the gun, face alighting in triumph. 

The robber twisted, but Zak smashed his face in and he was out like a light.

_Wow, I need work on my punches,_ Dave thought, looking at his scrawny arms. 

"WOW thanks for actually helping me," Zak said, frowning at the other people who were in the bank. 

"I mean, I didn't do much," Dave replied, hitting a fist-bump with the other man. 

Soon, the police arrived and arrested the man, while escorting everybody back to whatever they were doing before. Dave and Zak got to talking a bit more, with Dave learning that Zak worked as a secretary for the Superhero League while Dave talked about his college pains. 

Dave gave Zak his number, before they departed their separate ways again.   
  
  


It was only later when Dave wondered how Zak survived that bullet to the head.

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————

Dave clutched the piece of paper in his hands, hopes and dreams laying in shattered pieces around him.

He closed his eyes and cried.

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


Amazing art by **fongshader **on devianart! The art very vaguely looks like Skeppy lol   
  
  


Techno sat on the edge, atop a building as he overlooked the brightly-lit, neon streets below. There was something tranquil here, as though coming closer to the stars and heavens could bring someone closer to that exact point. 

The sky was clear, but there were few stars out tonight as a breeze flowed across the rooftops. 

"If you're here to arrest me, fuck off," Techno said miserably. He didn't swear often, but when he did, he was incredibly upset. He didn't feel in the mood to talk to this newcomer, or banter with him. 

The footsteps came closer, before stopping behind Techno as a figure plopped down right next to him. 

"Well, someone's a ball of sunshine today," Skeppy commented as he peered through his mask at Techno. 

Techno was silent for a moment.

"Who would be, in my situation," he replied bitterly. He was sick of being dirt poor, of feeling guilty for everything he's done, of being sick of being sick. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget everything. 

"So...do you want to talk about it?" 

"Why are you even talking to me...aren't you a superhero?" Techno asked, glancing to the side of him. "Which their entire job is to arrest people like me."

"Well, yeah...but I want to hear you out," Skeppy replied. "Justice isn't black and white, you know." 

Techno shrugged in response, looking back down at the streets below. The cars came and went, as the people on the sidewalk chatted with each other and laughed--each going about their individual lives, busy in their own worlds.

Maybe letting everything he bottled up out would help.

"I did absolutely _shit _on my finals today..."  
  
  


————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  
  


"By the way, I can come here around eight every Friday," Skeppy said to Techno as they prepared to go home. They'd spoken through the night, and watched the sun rise together--it wasn't as big of a deal, since today was now a Saturday. 

"Wait, you want to meet up with me again?"

"If you want," Skeppy replied casually. "I don't know, I feel like you're not a bad guy--"

"--Just very desperate," Techno laughed slightly in response. "Alright, I'll meet you next Friday, here." 

Techno looked back at Skeppy again, before leaning back and falling off the building.

He saw a light blue speck peek out from the top of the building, before Techno teleported away.  
  
  


————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


"You're so petty," Skeppy said--if Techno could see behind his mask, he'd imagine Skeppy would be rolling his eyes. 

Techno was sitting atop a light, grinning down at Skeppy as he held Skeppy's phone in his hand. 

"You know me so well," Techno replied. "What's the password to this thing?" He fumbled with the phone, making sure to check that Skeppy was still and not somehow climbing up the light he was on.

"As if I'm going to tell you!"

"I guess you'll just have to settle with a selfie instead of my number," Techno lamented as he pretended to take a picture--he wasn't stupid, any picture he took could be used to track him down. 

He then teleported down, shoving the phone back into Skeppy's pocket. However, he accidentally smashed his fingers against a hard surface, and he yelped out loud, feeling the electrifying pain. 

"Are you _kidding _me?!" Techno exclaimed as he teleported back, farther away. "Your superpower is making your skin rock hard?!" 

"Diamond hard," Skeppy corrected, blurting it out instantly, before crossing his arms. "Wanna mess with me now, huh?"

"You can't even hit me, stop bluffing," Techno replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Stop running, and we can have a fair fight for once!" 

"_Nahh_." 

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


_Ah, so Skeppy is Zak isn't he? _Dave thought as he procrastinated on studying earlier for the lecture tomorrow. He was just thinking about trivial things, turning them over and over in his head before he realized this very important fact. 

It was easy to see; their tempers were the same, their skin color and voice was almost the same (Skeppy must've modified his somehow, to make it a bit deeper), and Zak had that hardening ability. 

What did Zak mean to Dave, though?   
  


Dave thought about it for a while.   
  


————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


Something colorful in his gray-filled life.  
  


————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————  
  


Techno once again met Skeppy at the rooftops, although in the middle of their conversation, Skeppy had to run off due to some notification from the Superheros' League. Techno followed close behind, although he could've gone ahead Skeppy anytime due to his teleportation abilities.

"What's it this time?" Techno asked as they went past buildings, which were blurring at the speed they were going at.

"Gang robbery," Skeppy replied, face serious. "I've been in this area many times before.."

"Seems quite dangerous," Techno commented. 

"NO, because criminal activity definitely isn't," Skeppy said sarcastically, although he giggled slightly in response.   
  
  
  
  
  


Once they got there--the place being in a neighborhood behind a park--the gang had already mugged a man and started heading off, before Skeppy made it there and leapt into the fray of battle.

Techno teleported behind some of the gang members, knocking the guns and knives out of their hands to help Skeppy. 

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. 

Techno had some time to take a look, before he felt a blazing pain in his chest and he gasped. He dropped to the ground, grasping at his chest while sweat dribbled down the side of his face. The blood was coming out faster now, drops hitting the ground as they formed a small puddle beneath him on the rough ground. 

"TECHNO!" Skeppy roared, knocking the last guy down before he ran on over to Techno, who was on his knees.

"Zak--" Slipped out of Techno's mouth on accident, and Skeppy's form tensed for a split second before he decided to disregard the comment and pulled out his phone to call 911. 

"Come on, stay alive for me," Skeppy muttered as Techno shakily grabbed a flat piece of paper (he had luckily stored in his pocket earlier) and covered the bullet wound on his chest with. This would prevent air from being pulled into his lungs, which might've caused him to not be able to breathe--just in case it went through his lungs. 

The pain in his chest was lessened by the adrenaline in his veins, but it was fading now, the blood pouring over his fingers.

Was this how he was going to die?

Living through a miserable life, studying for hours on end to get into the university he wanted, staying up late nights to keep his GPA up--was it all for naught?

He didn't want to die, yet.

"Hold on a bit, they're coming," Skeppy's voice rang through his fog of thoughts.

Who were 'they' again?

Maybe he was losing bearing on his thoughts and consciousness right now. The night sky seemed much darker than the nights before, the stars glittering coldly, mercilessly, above him.

Who was he to judge them, for being above him?

Some people are just born higher than others--that hierarchy of society which maintains that the American Dream is a fool's wish, that only the few that slip put of the net of naivety could ever go up its rungs.

Was he foolish for thinking his situation could change? That everything he's suffered now--would be rewarded for in the end?

_I'm becoming delirious now_, Techno thought, laughing in his head. He could vaguely hear Skeppy trying to talk to him, and the sound of the ambulance driving on over, but it was getting more and more foggy now by the minute. 

"Keep your eyes open, say 'yes' if you're awake," Skeppy repeated desperately.

"Yes," Techno replied. Skeppy suddenly looked as if he was doused in cold water, before he quickly took the red cloak off of him, along with the pink bandanna, crown, and red belt. He saw Techno's face, but didn't comment on it at that very moment, too busy taking his own jacket off and making Techno wear it, covering up his villain outfit--which was really just black jeans and a white dress shirt currently. 

"If you like dogs, reply with 'yes' and vice versa," Skeppy said again.

"Yes."

"Say 'yes' or 'no' if you either like the color red or not."

"Yes." 

This took about the span of two minutes--and at three minutes, a healer arrived, along with an ambulance. A girl in a red and black superhero outfit lifted Techno--no, Dave--gently, setting him on the stretcher as the healer assessed Dave's condition. 

Skeppy rode on the back of the ambulance, watching the healer go over the motions.

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————

"You may go and visit him now," the nurse said, smiling gently with a slight relief. There were black circles under her eyes, most likely from the fact she might not be getting enough sleep.

Zak blinked awake, head shooting up from its previous position on the chair. 

"Oh, uhh, thank you!" He said, blinking rapidly, feeling relief flood throughout his body.

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————

Dave got better over the course of the next few days, surviving the near-fatal injury. He was to stay in the hospital over the next few weeks, and after that, to keep it easy and not to exercise as much--which he could probably do easily. 

"Thanks Zak," Dave said as Zak wheeled him around, the gauze in his chest reminding him of his injury. 

"No problem," Zak said, moving him around the hospital as they chatted together for a few hours. 

"I'm sure we can come clean with each other that we know each other's secret identities," Dave commented one day, as they looked out the window.

"HUH? Wait, how did you find out who I was?!" 

"The day the bank robbery happened," Dave started. "You were shot in the head. I saw it, and when I saw you had a hardening ability, I guessed. Besides, you act the same either way."

"Bruh, you're too smart," Zak replied, rolling his eyes. "No one's found out before."

"Well, that's because everyone's too stupid--just kidding...Or am I?" 

"I'll forgive you for that comment if you give me a kiss," Zak blurted out suddenly, leaning down at Dave's level (for once). His cheeks were just the slightest bit red from embarrassment, but he grinned anyway. 

Dave smiled back, replying with a "I _suppose_, nerd," before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

It was going to be okay. 

————- ✧/ᐠ-ꞈ-ᐟ\ ————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I even wrote half of the words I wrote but here you go. I legit don't have a clue. 
> 
> Also, the scene where Skeppy keeps telling Techno either 'yes' or 'no' is because it's to keep him distracted, and to keep him from closing his eyes.


End file.
